vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Scouting
scouting ist eine deutsche Pfadfinderzeitschrift. Sie erschien erstmals im Jahr 1984, damals noch mit dem Untertitel „Zeitschrift für Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder“. Geschichte thumb|Titelbild der Erstausgabe (1/1984): Pfadfinder pflanzen im Beisein des Bundespräsidenten Carstens einen Amberbaum. Die Gründung von scouting war maßgeblich von Klaus Hinkel und seinem Sohn Paul-Thomas Hinkel initiiert worden, wozu ein Team von weiteren ehrenamtlichen Redakteuren aus unterschiedlichen PfadfinderbündenDieter Sawitzky, Paul-Thomas Hinkel, Norbert Katz, Rochus Hinkel u.a. gemäß Impressum der ersten Ausgabe stieß. Klaus Hinkel und sein Sohn Paul-Thomas Hinkel stammen aus der Deutschen Pfadfinderschaft St. Georg (DPSG) und lehnten die pädagogischen Veränderungen der 1970er und 1980er Jahre insbesondere in der DPSG ab. Paul-Thomas Hinkel war daher auch maßgeblich auch an der Gründung des konservativen Untermerzbacher Kreises am 26./27. Juni 1982 beteiligt. Dort stand die Frage nach dem Pfadfindertum Baden-Powells und dem heutigen Verbandsleben der DPSG im Mittelpunkt. Nach Einschätzung der Teilnehmer dieses Treffens wurde das Pfadfindertum in der DPSG seit Jahrzehnten ausgehöhlt. Laut Paul-Thomas Hinkel bestand die DPSG-Bundesleitung in den 70er Jahren aus „hochbezahlten, rotgrünen Funktionären“.Paul-Thomas Hinkel: Die Pfadfinderverbände in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Spurbuchverlag, 3. Auflage 1990 ISBN 3-88778-154-6 Daher vereinbarte man, an alten Richtlinien festzuhalten und ging auf Konfrontationskurs mit der DPSG-Bundesleitung. Paul-Thomas Hinkel, Bezirksvorsitzender des DPSG-Bezirks Haßberge, wurde daraufhin wegen verbandsschädigenden Verhaltens aus der DPSG ausgeschlossen. Nach Ansicht der Katholischen Nachrichten-Agentur vertrat auch die Zeitschrift die kritischen Positionen gegenüber der DPSG-Bundesleitung, die innerverbandlich im von Paul-Thomas Hinkel mitgegründeten Untermerzbacher Kreis geäußert wurden.KNA-Informationsdienst Nr. 12 vom 21. März 1985, zitiert nach: Die Zeitschrift erschien ab 1984 vierteljährlich im Deutschen Spurbuchverlag, dem Gegenstück zum französischen Verlag „Signe de Piste“. Neben der Zeitschrift scouting erschienen dort Übersetzungen der französischen Originalwerke (Spurbücher) von Eric Lesprit, Jean-Louis Foncine oder Serge Dalens, aber auch Klassiker wie Das Pfadfinderbuch von Alexander Lion oder Die Blaue Blume des Wandervogels von Werner Helwig in Neuauflage. Im Vorwort der ersten Ausgabe berief sich der Herausgeber auf den internationalen Charakter der Pfadfinderbewegung und forderte mehr Verständnis für die Pfadfinderbrüder auch im eigenen Land und über Bundes- und Verbandsgrenzen hinweg. Verantwortlich im Sinne des Presserechtes war von Anfang an Paul-Thomas Hinkel, der bis heute Chefredakteur blieb. Herausgeber ist sein Vater Klaus Hinkel vom Deutschen Spurbuchverlag in Baunach. In der ersten Ausgabe lautete der Untertitel „Zeitschrift für Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder“. Die Zeitschrift war vollständig schwarz-weiß. Ab 1989 war dann das Titelbild in Farbe, 1994 änderte sich der Untertitel in „Unabhängige Zeitschrift für Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder“. Seit 1996 sind einzelne Innenseiten in Farbe, seit 2006 erscheint die Zeitschrift vollständig in Farbe. 2007 änderte sich der Untertitel erneut, diesmal zu „Abenteuer, Outdoor, Bewegung“. Das Format ist seit der Gründung unverändert DIN A4 hochkant. Der Name Der Name scouting stammt aus dem Englischen und bezeichnet die Pfadfinderbewegung als Ganzes. scouting war außerdem der Name der allerersten Pfadfinderzeitschrift, die parallel mit Baden-Powells Bestseller Scouting for Boys vom Londoner Verleger Pearson herausgegeben wurde. Selbstverständnis und Leserkreis Die Zeitschrift scouting sieht sich als einzige unabhängige Plattform für das gesamte deutsche Pfadfindertum. Ihre Berichterstattung erstreckt sich jedoch auch auf Themen und Persönlichkeiten der deutschen Jugendbewegung, wobei über bekannte wie unbekanntere Pfadfinderorganisationen und Gruppen der Jugendbewegung berichtet wird. Im Jahr 2007 wurde aus 72 verschiedenen Organisationen berichtet, darunter waren elf Gruppen aus nicht-pfadfinderischen Verbänden der deutschen Jugendbewegung.Gemäß scouting Ausgabe 1/07 bis 4/07 Ein weiteres Ziel der Zeitschrift ist es, den Blick über den Tellerrand der Gruppen zu ermöglichen, Führungskräften bei Problemen zu helfen und die Ziele der Pfadfinderarbeit deutlich zu machen.siehe Vorwort der scouting Ausgabe 1/07 Im Editoral der Ausgabe 2/07 nimmt der Chefredakteur Paul-Thomas Hinkel zur Leserschaft zudem wie folgt Stellung: "Wir wollen eine Pfadfinderzeitschrift für alle Pfadfinder auf den Tisch legen, dabei interessieren uns Bundeszugehörigkeiten überhaupt nicht. Wir sind weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite - wir sind auf der Seite Baden-Powells".Gemäß scouting Ausgabe 2/07 Auflage und Verbreitung Die Zeitschrift erreichte nach Eigenaussage 2007 eine verkaufte Auflage von 4000 Exemplaren. Die gedruckte Auflage betrug 2008 12.200 Exemplaremediadaten-online.com, abgerufen am 1. Januar 2009, damit ist sie eine der auflagenstärksten Pfadfinderzeitschriften Deutschlands. Die Zeitschrift sieht sich in erster Linie als eine Abonnentenzeitschrift. Zudem wird sie aber auch bei pfadfinderischen Veranstaltungen verteilt, außerdem erfolgt ein Wechselversand zu Werbezwecken. Verbreitet ist sie vor allem Deutschland, ihr Versand erfolgt nach Aussage des Verlages auch in rund 20 weitere Länder. Bei einer vom Verlag durchgeführten Umfrage in den 1990er Jahren ergab sich eine Leseranzahl pro Heft von bis zu sechs Personen. Bei einer Umfrage zur Bekanntheit auf der Internetseite pfadfinder-treffpunkt.de erklärten 31 Prozent der Befragten, dass sie diese Zeitschrift kennen.Umfrage des pfadfinder-treffpunkt Rubriken Den Schwerpunkt bilden Fahrtenberichte, historische Artikel zur Pfadfinder- und Jugendbewegung sowie fachspezifische Interviews. Weitere Bestandteile sind das Forum, Gehört, Gesehen, Gelesen, Termine, Einladungen, Internationales und seit der Ausgabe 1/07 speziell für jüngere Gruppenführer die Praxisseiten. Die Zeitschrift verwendete bis zur Ausgabe 1/08 die herkömmliche deutsche Rechtschreibung. Die Redaktion Die aktuell acht Mitglieder der Redaktion stammen nach eigenen Angaben aus sieben verschiedenen Organisationen: der Deutschen Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg, dem Verband Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder, dem Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder, dem Deutschen Pfadfinderverband, dem Deutschen Pfadfinderbund, der Katholischen Pfadfinderschaft Europas und der Europäischen Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg.siehe Impressum der Ausgabe 2/07 In der Vergangenheit bildeten Vertreter aus dem Ring deutscher Pfadfinderverbände und dem Ring Deutscher Pfadfinderinnenverbände jedoch den größten personalen Anteil an der Redaktion.siehe Impressum der Ausgabe 1/84 bis 2/07 Neben diesem festen Redaktionsteam waren nach Eigenangabe in den vergangenen fünf Jahren zudem etwa 250 Korrespondenten aus über 100 verschiedenen Bünden am Inhalt von scouting beteiligt. Zu den Gastautoren der letzten Jahre gehörten Alexej Stachowitsch, Bundesführer des Jungenbunds Phoenix, Fritz-Martin Schulz, Bundesführer des Nerother Wandervogels, der Autor Piet Strunk, der Theologe Jochen Senft und der Pädagoge Hans Gerr.scouting. Unabhängige Zeitschrift für Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder. Ausgaben 1/84 bis 1/07 Die Scouting wird mit ehrenamtlichen Kräften erstellt, sie hat keine hauptamtlichen Mitarbeiter.Stellungnahme des Cherfredakteurs zuletzt im Editoral der Ausgabe 2/07 Auszeichnungen 2003 erhielt die Zeitschrift für ihre 20‐jährigen Verdienste um das deutsche Pfadfindertum den „Robert-Baden-Powell-Preis“ des Pfadfinder-Hilfsfonds. In der Laudatio hieß es über die Redaktion der Scouting: „Unter anderem haben sie Ideen, Kraft und Mittel eingesetzt mit dem Ziel, den deutschen Pfadfindern eine Stimme zu geben, die über die Grenzen der unterschiedlichen Verbände und Bünde informativ, auch kritisch wertend, offen, lebendig und ohne Vorbehalte informiert. (...) Scouting trägt zur Einheit der deutschen Pfadfinder im Geiste und zur zunehmenden Information durch seine umfassende und weitestgehend objektive Berichterstattung bei.“ Kritik ''Scouting wird besonders von der DPSG bis heute negativ bewertet. So untersagte der Bundesvorstand der DPSG wiederholt die Zulassung von Redakteuren zu Veranstaltungen; dabei berief er sich auf eine Übereinkunft im Ring deutscher Pfadfinderverbände, nicht mit der Scouting zu sprechen.DPSG-Bundesleitung teilt mit "Im Rahmen des Ringes gebe es eine Übereinkunft, nicht mit und (Scouting) zu sprechen." In: scouting 3/05. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Aussage steht das mit dem BdP-Vorsitzenden Roland Baetzel in der gleichen Ausgabe erfolgte Interview. Dies liegt zum einen an der pfadfinderischen Biographie von Klaus und Paul-Thomas Hinkel, zum anderen an als DPSG-kritisch empfundenen Stellungnahmen. Zudem bietet die Zeitschrift auch jenen Pfadfinderorganisationen ein Forum, die nicht Teil der Weltpfadfinderverbände World Organization of the Scout Movement und World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts sind. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit diesen Gruppen wird von den Mitgliedsorganisationen des Ringes deutscher Pfadfinderverbände und des Ringes Deutscher Pfadfinderinnenverbände weitgehend abgelehnt. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website des Verlages * Website der Zeitschrift Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung